powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Chi Manipulation, see here. The ability to 'manipulate the flow of one's metaphysical energy. '''A physical variation of Life-Force Manipulation, comparable to Aura Manipulation and Sub-power to Spiritual Force Manipulation. Also Called *Chi Control *Ki Control/Manipulation Others Terms : *Chi Energy *Inner/Inward Energy *Internal Energy *Ki/Qi *Ki Energy *Latent Energy *Metaphysical Energy *Natural Energy *Prana *Qigong *Qi Energy Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi ''Chi] to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Applications *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. *Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. *Chi Invisibility: Use chi to become invisible. *Energy Shield Construction: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy barriers. *Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. **Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. **Power Manifestation:Tap into the internal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Invisible Energy Manipulation: Utilize chi to exert invisible energy from the physical body. *Ki Masking: Hides one's chi. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. **Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. **Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. **Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. . **Life-Force Suspension: Focusing ones chi under their being enables varying levels of self-propelled flight. **Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. ***Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy enhanced strikes. ****Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. ****Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas ****Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidify their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. ***Cosmic /Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Magic Weaponry: Through special means, users can form their chi into powerful mystic weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. *Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons.) **Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in synch with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. **Tranquil State Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. *Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. **Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. **Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. **Enhanced Senses: User's senses are increased above average. ***Chi Sense: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. **Enhanced Jump: Use one's chi to increase one's jumping heights **Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. **Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong material. *Weapon Infusion: Transduce ones own chi into weapons, armor or devices in general to enhance their usefulness. **Elemental Infusion: Seed the core powers of nature itself into each and every item. **Energy Infusion: Transfer natural or physical forces into one's surroundings for various effects. **Ductility Manipulation: By channeling and synchronizing ones chi with other objects one can reshape them and strengthen them further. Associations *Ambition Manipulation: Chi is also fueled by one's fighting spirit and act of not doubting. **Intimidation: Bring low the will and fighting spirit of one's opponents. **Submission: Cow and cattle any and all be they man, monster, or savage beast. *Aura Manipulation - Spiritual counterpart. *Dark Chi Manipulation: Chi can be tainted by dark forces. *Chi Magic: Utilize the essence of both chi and magic. *Elemental Aura: Often seen as one's chi radiant. *Esoteric Energy Manipulation: Users Chi effect the environment around them. *Form Manipulation: Influence the chi/physical energy that is within the form of every living being. *Mystic Martial Arts and Yin & Yang Manipulation: The concept of yin/yang and chi are in Chinese martial arts. If one wishes to perfect their chi, they must find balance. Trivia In many cultures of the world, both aura and chi are very similar. However there are some feats that both are unable to perform. Chi *Does not require layers or colors. *Deals more with physical power than spiritual. *Deals with energy and strength. *Can be one with nature and the cosmos. Aura *Requires spiritual harmony. *Able to recognize if a person has special abilities. *Deals with consciousness and personality. *Can be one with the universe. Limitations *Takes time to build up chi depending on the amount of physically concentrated masses of it. *Chi is often finite and can be used up quickly. *May require training to control the chi within them. *Excessive use of chi will also create fatigue. *Vulnerable to corruption, resulting in dark chi . *If one's body is not physically prepared, then the chi could be sent into flux. *User may need to be practitioner in martial arts. Known Users References To learn more how the concept of chi is used in fictional universes and real life, visit the following websites. *Chi in the World of Avatar *Dantian, the centers chi *Ki in Dragon Ball *Ki in Tenjou Tenge *Qi in Samurai Jack Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Spiritual Powers